communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Garfield characters
Primary characters Garfield '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1978-ga780619 June 19, 1978] '''Garfield''' is the title and main central character in the the strip. He is a lazy, Selfish, Overweight, Orange (colour) Tabby cat who enjoys eating, sleeping, stealing Jon's dinner, and tormenting Odie by kicking him off the table. However, he has the intelligence of humans. He loves Lasagna and enjoys entertaining (or annoying) an unseen neighboring audience on top of a fence in the middle of the night (and gets bombarded by various objects by the agitated audience for it). He hates Spiders, and often splats them with a rolled up newspaper or magazine. He also dislikes it when Nermal visits him. Jon Arbuckle '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1978-ga780619 June 19, 1978] Jon is the owner of Garfield and Odie. He is the primary Fodder and conversation partner to Garfield and is often the butt of his jokes. His birthday is July 28, 1951 (the same month and day as that of Jim Davis), which had not been confirmed in the strips until [http://images.ucomics.com/comics/ga/2001/ga010728.gif 2001]. In the strip's early years, Jon was portrayed as a cartoonist, although no references have been made to his job since the early 1980s. He is played by Breckin Meyer in the Garfields. His first television appearance was on Here Comes Garfield, and his last was on The Ocean Blue. Odie '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1978-ga780808 August 8, 1978] He is a lovable but intellectually challenged yellow-furred, brown-eared Beagle constantly panting with his very large tongue, and the only character without a "voice" as he was portrayed as a "normal" house Dog. However, he was once shown to be thinking "I'm hungry". He sometimes says minor things in episodes of the television series, such as "Ta-da!", "Huh?", or more commonly, panting "Yeah, yeah, yeah!". In the Live-action Films based on the strip, Odie was a real-life Dachshund. His first television appearance was on Here Comes Garfield. His last was on The Ocean Blue. Major Characters Dr. Liz Wilson '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1979-ga790626 June 26, 1979] Dr. Liz Wilson is Garfield's Veterinarian and a long-time crush of Jon Arbuckle. Jon often attempts to ask her out on a date, but rarely succeeds; however, in a series of strips from summer 2006, Liz finally admitted she had feelings for him. The two have been portrayed as a couple since. [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?2006-ga060726]. On Garfield, she was voiced by Julie Payne, occasionally appearing in the first two seasons. In the live-action movies, she is played by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Her first television appearance was on Garfield. Her last was on Arrivederci, Odie!. In a few of the July 2007 strips, Garfield became jealous of Liz, until they became friends July 24. Arlene '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1980-ga801217 December 17, 1980] Garfield's girlfriend. She is a pink-furred cat with a long neck and a hole between her two frontal teeth Garfield often makes fun of. She once wished their relationship would take a few steps, but Garfield does not seem to notice. Garfield once quipped in the early strips that he and Arlene have an apparent love-hate relationship: Garfield loves himself, and Arlene hates that. Once, while Garfield was waiting for Arlene to come to a date, another beautiful cat walks up to Garfield and greets him. At the same time, Arlene appeared, and quickly got enraged. In the next strip, Arlene called Garfield a "cad", but Garfield clears up the misunderstanding, and Arlene forgives him. Although she never appeared on the animated series (with the exception of a cameo appearance in the fourth season), she appeared in the film version as well, where she was voiced by Debra Messing. In the Garfield and Friends Episode "The Legend of the Lake", there is a prehistoric female cat in the story who bears a striking resemblance to Arlene, and is also the same color. In the book ''Garfield'', it was revealed that she was a stray cat, which wasn't known by Garfield until emergency situations brought it to light. Pooky '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1978-ga781023 October 23, 1978] Pooky is Garfield's teddy bear and best friend that Garfield discovered stuffed in a drawer. Garfield sometimes communicates with Pooky as if it were a living animal; he can also be over-protective of Pooky. Nermal '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1979-ga790903 September 3, 1979] Nermal is a small gray Kitten, self-proclaimed "The world's cutest kitten." He frequently makes unannounced visits into Garfield's home, where he flaunts his cuteness and becomes the focus of Jon's attention for the entire duration of his visit, much to Garfield's dismay. Nermal especially does this on Garfield's birthdays to remind him of how he is getting older. Although Nermal was introduced as belonging to Jon's parents, this connection was dropped from the strip. He once mentioned that he is going to stay cute and small forever because he is a midget; "I think small," he once quipped, "and the coffee and cigarettes don't hurt." Nermal also recently admitted to having underdone extensive Cosmetic surgery, claiming that a single eyelash is all that is still real. [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?2008-ga080527] Garfield, who is regularly annoyed with Nermal's cuteness, has attempted to ship Nermal to Abu Dhabi. His first television appearance was on ''School Daze (Garfield and Friends)'',and his last was on ''Change of Mind''; Desirée Goyette provided his voice. In ''Garfield'', Nermal is portrayed as an adult Siamese (cat) cat rather than a small gray kitten, and is voiced by David Eigenberg. Secondary Characters Mom '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1980-ga800213 February 13, 1980] Jon’s mother lives on a farm and is known to be a great cook, offering a wide variety of food for Jon to eat when he visits. Based on Jim Davis' mother, Jon's mother is also known for sending him and Garfield cooked meals in packages. In the ''Garfield'' episode ''Feeling Feline'', she appears in a speaking line along with Jon's dad (no speaking parts) in Jon's dream. In ''A Garfield Christmas'', she was voiced by Julie Payne. Dad '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1980-ga800213 February 13, 1980] Jon's father tends the family farm. In his sole animated appearance, ''A Garfield Christmas'', he was voiced by Pat Harrington Jr. and as proved in one strip, has only very rarely been off the farm. Based on Jim Davis' father, James William Davis. Doc Boy '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1983-ga830517 May 17, 1983] Jon's brother who lives on a farm with his mother and father, and often fights with Jon, calling him a "city slicker". Hates being called "Doc Boy". This character is based on Jim Davis's real-life brother, David "Doc" Davis. In ''A Garfield Christmas Special'', he was voiced by David Lander. Retired Major Characters Lyman '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1978-ga780807 August 7, 1978] '''Last Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1983-ga830424 April 24, 1983] Lyman was Jon's friend, and the original owner of Odie; he originally lived in Jon's house. Lyman first appeared on August 7, 1978. He disappeared from the comic strip after April 24, 1983, with no explanation given. He made a cameo appearance in the strip on Garfield's 10th birthday June 19, 1988[http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1988-ga880619], appearing in the strip's splash panel. According to Davis, Lyman's original purpose was to be someone who Jon could talk to and express other ideas—a role which was increasingly taken over by Garfield himself. Tertiary characters Grandma '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1982-ga820125 January 25, 1982] Jon and Doc Boy's grandmother. She loves Jon, Garfield, and Odie, and occasionally makes appearances throughout the series. The most is revealed about her in Garfield's Christmas special, where it is revealed that her husband has died and she talks about her life with him. In the strip, Grandma was originally depicted as an elderly woman, wearing a plain dark dress and her hair in a tight bun; her animated appearances outfit her as an energetic elderly lady in a sweater and jeans; sometimes, she is also seen riding a motorcycle. In ''A Garfield Christmas Special'' and ''Garfield'', she was voiced by Pat Carroll (actress). Irma '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1979-ga790609 June 9, 1979] (though not by name until [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1979-ga791019 October 19, 1979]) Irma is the waitress and owner of "Irma's Diner", a diner occasionally visited by Jon and Garfield. Irma is a model waitress, when she isn't abusing her customers or shaving her legs at the counter. But then the food isn't much either. Her first appearance was on October 19, 1979. Irma is often shown to be behaving oddly. Herman Post '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1978-ga780719 July 19, 1978] Jon Arbuckle's mailman. Garfield constantly torments him by ripping off his pants and leaving him shredded and scratched, and he perpetually tries to find a way to deliver the mail safely, but rarely succeeds. He did, however, succeed in delivering the mail safely by folding the mail into paper airplanes and throwing them at the house, to which Garfield replied "NO FAIR!". In ''Garfield and Friends'', the mailman was voiced by Gregg Berger. Binky the Clown '''First Appearance:''' [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1986-ga860915 September 15, 1986] A television personality noted for his extremely loud and piercing greetings, most notably "HEEEEEEEY, KIDS!" He was first mentioned on March, 13, 1985 in the comic strips.[http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1985-ga850313]In ''Garfield'', the character made his first animated appearance and was given a voice. Binky was first seen in the comics on September 15, 1986. On ''Garfield and Friends'', Binky became more of a regular, and would modify his greeting to suit who it was he was greeting, such as "HEEEEEEEY, CAT!" He also had his own segment on the show during the second and third seasons, called ''Screaming With Binky'', in which he showed up in the midst of a certain activity and performed his trademark greeting, ruining said activity. Most of these segments were cut in syndication, but have been restored for the DVD releases. Like Jon, Binky was voiced by Thom Huge. His first television appearance was on [[Peace & Quiet]]. His last was on The Feline Philosopher. Minor characters * '''Spiders''' often appear in the comic strip. Garfield, who despises spiders, whacks them with newspaper. * '''Mice''': Jon's house is also inhabited by mice, many of whom make cameo appearances in the strip. They are often portrayed as living their own social lives in their mouse holes. Although Jon wants Garfield to get rid of the mice, this never happens. On at least two occasions, the mice have been given names: one named Squeak appeared in the mid-1980s, and one named Herman Vermin in the late 1990s. Neighbors * '''Hubert and Reba''' are an elderly couple who live near Jon. Hubert is often portrayed as an older man, while Reba is often either unseen or tending to household chores. The couple made an appearance in ''Here Comes Garfield''. * '''Mrs. Feeny''' is an Unseen character in the comic strip, tormented by Garfield. She is regularly calling Jon to tell him what Garfield has done. She tends to get revenge on Jon for Garfield's deeds. Inanimate characters *'''RX-2''', the talking bathroom scale, makes fun of Garfield's weight. *'''Garfield's alarm clock''' often "speaks" by means of thought bubbles. Garfield often destroys his alarm clock by smashing it. *'''The Spluts''' are flying Pies which strike Garfield in the face on random occasions, making the sound "SPLUT!" on impact. Spluts are used for shock humor or as a running gag (their first appearance included Garfield checking the calendar to discover that it was "Splut Week"). Other characters *'''Ellen''' (first mentioned [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?1990-ga901109 November 9, 1990]) is a local woman whom Jon often tried to go out with. Originally, she was also an unseen character in the strip as well; most Ellen gags originally centered around Jon speaking to Ellen on the telephone, attempting to ask her out on a date. In a 2006 story, Ellen appeared in the strip after Jon convinced her to go on a date because she had Amnesia and couldn't remember how much she despised him. [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?2006-ga060720] She was persuaded to go on a date with him, and on July 20th, 2006, the strip finally showed her as a blond woman with a striped dress. [http://www.garfield.com/comics/comics_archives_strip.html?2006-ga060720] *'''Garfield's Mother''' first made appearances in the animated specials ''Garfield'' and ''Garfield'', as well as a few cameos in the comic strip (including a December 1984 story which was a loose adaptation of ''Garfield on the Town''). Sandi Huge provided her voice in the specials. She also appeared once on ''Garfield and Friends'' in an episode called "The Garfield Rap." Movies ''Garfield'' *'''Happy Chapman''' a television host who features house pets on his show, he kidnaps Odie. *'''Luca''' is a very sensitive dog who guards a house next door. But Garfield always Tricks him. Garfield attempts to steal a pie at his house and tangles Luca up in Garden gnomes. He is voiced by Brad Garrett. *'''Persnickety''' (real name: Sir Roland) is a cat that releases the pets from the animal shelter. He was originally on Happy Chapman's show. He was voiced by Alan Cumming. *'''Louis''' is a friendly mouse voiced by Nick Cannon. He often helps Garfield and is rewarded with Macadamia Nut cookies. ''Garfield'' *'''Prince XII''' is a cat owned by a member of the British royal family. He looks exactly like Garfield except that he has a British accent. He received all of his owner's inheritance after she passed. ''Garfield'' A new Garfield Movie. The characters were made via computer generation. Television series Cactus Jake '''Cactus Jake''' is the foreman of the Polecat Flats ranch, and a friend of Jon. He was seen only in the TV series and had a habit of saying Garfield's name wrong. Whenever Garfield wore a cowboy outfit, Jake always believed that he really was a cowboy named "Shorty" (Jon would always recognize "Shorty" as Garfield, however). Jake's voice was provided by Pat Buttram. First appeared: Polecat Flats. Last appeared: The Multiple Choice Cartoon. Last appearance (mentioned): Stairway to Stardom. The Buddy Bears '''The Buddy Bears''' are a trio of singing Bear cubs who encourage viewers to "always agree with the group" (similar to ''The Get Along Gang''). Their names are '''Bobby''' (tallest), '''Billy''', and '''Bertie''' (shortest). Mr. Burnside '''Mr. Burnside''' is Jon's next-door neighbor, who is constantly annoyed by Garfield stealing his food. Early on in the sixth season, he was pushed so far as to rent his house out. Shortly after moving, Burnside found out that without Garfield stealing his food, he and his wife were getting overweight, so they agreed to move back. He is voiced by Gregg Berger. Penelope Pussycat '''Penelope Pussycat''' served as another love interest for Garfield, appearing only in the show's last three seasons, quickly becoming a regular even with only three episodes being labelled by their titles as "Penelope episodes". She lives in an Italian restaurant, which is no doubt the main reason that Garfield goes out with her. The fact that Garfield enjoys eating more than being with her annoys Penelope, but she willingly goes out with him anyway, because as she says, "It doesn't matter what we do so long as we do it together." She is voiced by Victoria Jackson. Penelope was not a character creation by Jim Davis or 'Garfield & Friends' writer, Mark Evanier. Penelope was a conception of Dallas, TX resident and Garfield fanatic by the name of Chris Miller. Penelope was included as part of a spoof newspaper submission to Paws Inc in 1989. The character Penelope was supposedly used in place of Arlene in the animated series due to Jim Davis wanting greater control over the Arlene character, and Evanier found himself unable to incorporate Davis's view of Arlene into the series, thus substituting Miller's Penelope character instead. References